fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorcerer
Sorcerer is the class promotion for Dark Mage. It is considered to be the equivalent of the Druid class from older titles. Combat Gaiden In Fire Emblem Gaiden, Sorcerers are enemy mages who use Black and White Magic. Shadow Dragon and Shin Monshō no Nazo As there are no restrictions on magic types in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, a Sorcerer can use any spell (with the proper weapon level and no special conditions), while Druids in other games can usually only use Dark Magic. In Shadow Dragon, it is stated that a Sorcerer uses dark tomes; however, they simply use ordinary magic. Awakening In Fire Emblem: Awakening, Sorcerers can use all types of tomes that can be found in the game, including Waste and Mire. They have good skills which can be helpful when fighting specific enemies on a map. Vengeance is a powerful skill that should not be underestimated with a capped Sorcerer, as the ability allows them to deal 1 accrued damage for every 2 lifepoints lost, making them potentially deadlier as their health falls. Tomebreaker is good against other tome-using classes such as Sages, who have higher Magic and Skill then Sorcerers. Sorcerers are generally slower, but more defensive than Sages; Sages have one more base Magic than Sorcerers, while Sorcerers have one more base Defense and Resistance, making them weaker, yet more durable than sages, making them a rather useful class. Fates Sorcerers appear as a Nohrian class in Fire Emblem: Fates, and though their stats could be considered remotely similar to their Awakening incarnation, there are a few key differences worth mentioning. While they remain more defensive than Onmyoji (the Fates equivalent of Sages), their magic is now two points higher than theirs, making them the class with the highest maximum magic in the base game, and also being the only class with access to the S Rank in tomes (compared to the Onmyoji's maximum rank of A), giving them access to the Excalibur tome, as well as granting them a much more pronounced influence in the combat triangle. Their average resistance is very high, and their defense remains decent for a magic user, although it has been relatively downgraded from what it was in Awakening. Their speed and luck have also become much less reliable, especially compared to that of Onmyoji, making it unlikely for them to double attack faster classes. While their low skill could also be considered a hindrance, Vengeance's trigger rate of Skill x 1.5x manages to circumvent this, giving them an useful boost in damage which makes them more and more threatening the lower their HP gets. Their second skill has now become Bowbreaker, as in tow with the new combat triangle changes (Swords and Tomes have an advantage against Axes and Bows), which makes them useful against a wide variety of archer classes, and aids their otherwise lacking hit and avoid ratio. Much like in Awakening, Dark Mages and Sorcerers also get access to dark magic without the need for the Shadowgift skill. As of right now, however, the only dark tome present in the base game is Nosferatu, giving less appeal to this particular trait. The spell itself has also now been restricted from landing critical hits or attacking twice, but that might not be such a concern with how low a Sorcerer's base skill is, as well as its poor tandem with the Vengeance skill. Sorcerers make for a much more deadly class in Fates, being a destructive, if rather slow magic powerhouse. A properly trained Sorcerer will manage to severely damage any unit it can hit, as well as take sufficient damage to utilize Vengeance efficiently without dying before they get the chance to. Maximum Stats Gaiden * HP: 52 * Str: 40 * Skl: 40 * Spd: 40 * Lck: 40 * Def: 40 * Res: 40 Shadow Dragon and Shin Monshō no Nazo *HP: 60 *Str: 20 *Mag: 30 *Skl: 28 *Spd: 25 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 25 *Magic: A, Staff: A Awakening *HP: 80 *Str: 30 *Mag: 44 *Skl: 38 *Spd: 40 *Lck: 45 *Def: 41 *Res: 44 *Tome: A Fates *HP: 50 *Str: 25 *Mag: 35 *Skl: 26 *Spd: 29 *Lck: 26 *Def: 29 *Res: 33 *Tome: S Notable Sorcerers Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon & Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *Etzel- a sorcerer who lost his wife during the War of Darkness *Gharnef- the Dark Pontifex who was responsible for resurrecting Medeus Fire Emblem Gaiden *Jamil *Tatara- a sorcerer who guards the floodgates of Rigel *Nuibaba- the master of Terror Mountain who holds Teeta hostage in order to make Zeke fight against Zofia Fire Emblem: Awakening *Validar- the leader of the Grimleal and the Avatar's father, who plots to resurrect Grima. *Possible promotion for: Morgan, Tharja, and Henry. *SpotPass: Gharnef, Arvis, Julius, Sophia, Nergal, Lyon, Oliver, and Etzel. Fire Emblem: Fates *Iago - King Garon's loyal adviser with a talent for manipulation and witchcraft. Unlike all other Sorcerers in the game, he has the exclusive ability to wield Staves as well as Tomes. *Clear - Leader of the secluded Ice Tribe, and father of Felicia and Flora. *Zola - A mage in service of King Garon who specializes in deceptive illusions. *Possible promotion for: Nyx, Odin, and Ophelia. See Also *Dark Mage *Dark Knight *Sage *Druid Gallery File:Dark mage sorcerer concept.jpg|Concept artwork of the Sorcerer class from Fates. File:AwakeningSorcererPortrait.png|A generic portrait of a Sorcerer in Awakening. File:FE13 Sorcerer (Henry).png|Henry, a male Sorcerer in Awakening. File:FE13 DLC Sorcerer (Henry).png|Henry garbed in a swimsuit (as a Sorcerer) in the Summer Scramble DLC. File:FE13 Sorcerer (Tharja).png‎|Tharja, a female Sorcerer in Awakening. File:FE13 DLC Sorcerer (Tharja).png|Tharja garbed in a swimsuit (as a Sorcerer) in the Summer Scramble DLC. File:Validar FEA.png|Validar's unique Sorcerer model in Awakening. File:GIR Tharja Sorcerer.png|Tharja as a Sorcerer in Genei Ibun Roku ♯FE. File:Sorcerer FE2 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the Sorcerer class from Gaiden. File:Sorcerer map.PNG|Map sprite of the Sorcerer class from TearRing Saga. File:FE11 Sorcerer Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Sorcerer class from Shadow Dragon. File:FEDS Sorcerer Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Sorcerer class from Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:FE13 Sorcerer.gif|Map sprite of the male Sorcerer class from Awakening. File:FE13 Generic Sorcerer (F) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female Sorcerer class from Awakening. File:FE14 Odin Sorcerer Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Odin as a Sorcerer from Fates.